New Friends
by ellipeters
Summary: AU: L is an outcast at his high school, always keeping to himself and never bothers to really make friends... until Light Yagami shows up, changing his life completely. ((Sorry, I suck at summaries, first fanfic!))
1. Chapter 1

/L's P.O.V/

I take my usual seat in the back, kick off my shoes and bring my knees up to my chest.

Ah, this feels better. I'm in my comfortable position, away from the others who would stare and laugh at me as if I didn't notice.  
>I had always been the odd one out. Of course, I didn't really blame anyone. My rats nest of hair, my baggy white sweater and oversized blue jeans that I wore everyday usually deterred people from talking to me and befriending me. This made me more comfortable though.<p>

Friendships were too much of a hassle to maintain. I preferred being on my own. Intelligent conversation with others my age is just too hard to find, anyway.

I look around the classroom and watch all the other students pile in, most taking seats next to their friends. Some point me out and snicker amongst each other. Probably just making fun of my appearance once again. I don't care too much. At least I try not to.

I turn my head away from everyone, keeping up my blank face as usual. I look to the front of the room, and watch as my teacher prepares to start his lecture. The room settles to a hush after he clears his throat numerous times.

I zone out as soon as he explains what we'll be doing today. I've already learned this. I have a tendency to read way ahead in textbooks and teach myself online.

I look around the class again, observing everyone. I see a group of 'jocks' unfolding paperclips and poking them at each other whilst snickering. Idiots. I'm surprised that the professor isn't saying anything to them. Then again, he is a laid back one. Mr. Ryuk was always like that. As long as we did our work and kept our grades up, he would let idiots get away with messing around. I didn't get it. But oh well, isn't my class.

My stomach suddenly growls. I had forgotten to eat this morning. I start to fantasize about all the sweets back in my dorm. Chocolate, lollipops, cupcakes…

There's a sudden knock on the classroom door. Everyone, including the professor turn to see a handsome, brown-haired young man standing in the doorway.

"Hello. May I help you?" asks Mr. Ryuk, advancing towards the door.

"I'm a new student in this school. I transferred from a school in Japan. My name is Light Yagami." says the young man as Mr. Ryuk motions for him to come into the classroom.

His English is fluent, I must say I am impressed. His eyes shine as he smiles at everyone in the class. I hear a few girls near the front gasp and start whispering to each other.

"He's so cute!" I hear one girl whisper not-so-quietly to her friends beside her.

I notice Light blush, and I assume he also heard her.

"Welcome to England, Light. Please, sit wherever you please." Mr Ryuk motions to all the seats available.

I clench my toes onto the edge of my chair and bring my thumb up to my lip and bite at it.

He starts looking around the room, and his eyes lock with mine. He stares for a minute, then proceeds towards an empty chair next to me. My breath hitches as I watch him advance towards me in his ever so graceful stride. As he sets his books on the desk next to me, he gives me a warm smile.  
>"Hey, you looked a little lonely by yourself over here. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" His voice is as smooth as honey. His eyes are a light brown. His skin is smooth and blemish-free.<p>

Every one of his hairs are in place, perfectly sculpted.  
>I then realize that he is still waiting for a reply.<p>

I nod my head.


	2. Chapter 2

/Light's P.O.V/

Everyone had given me weird looks when I made my way to the seat next to the man in the back. I decided not to acknowledge them.

"So what's your name?" I ask the man who's curled up in his chair with his knees to his chest. I want to also ask why he sits like that, but I feel that it could offend him.

He slowly turns his head towards me, his face blank. I notice how smooth his skin is. Almost like porcelain. His dark black eyes are large and stare back at me. I also notice dark bags underneath of them, as if he hasn't slept in a while.

His hair is sticking up in all different directions, with his bangs covering his forehead. He reminds me of a raven.

"L," is his short response. His voice is deep and smooth. I like it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, L." I respond, giving him a comforting smile.

His face stays emotionless. He turns his head back towards the front of the room.

Did I do something wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have sat next to him. Maybe he wanted to sit alone. I sigh and turn towards the professor, resting my head on my hand.

The bell rings and class ends. I look over to see that L is already rushing to put his torn up sneakers back on. He doesn't even bother tying the laces and leaves them to drag on the ground as he gets out of his seat, takes his textbooks and makes his way to the classroom door. I feel a little rejected.

I then see a group of giddy girls approaching me. I heave a sigh as I stand and hold my books in my arms.  
>"Welcome to England, Light!" says a girl with long blonde hair and way too much eye makeup. "My name is Emma!" Her voice is way too squeaky. It annoys me. But I put on a flashy smile and start walking out the classroom door, with her and her little possy following me.<br>"Nice to meet you, Emma. But I can't really talk at the moment," I lie.

"Oh… well alright. We were just going to give you a heads-up about L. He's a little coo-coo in the head," Emma says as she makes swirlies with her fingers hovering over her temples.

"What do you mean? He seemed pretty normal to me," I say.

"He's an emotionless robot. He never talks to anyone and he always wears the same clothes everyday! Like, ew! And have you seen his hair?! It's like he never brushes it!" Emma continues. Her voice is giving me a headache.

"Okay, thank you." I say, giving her a quick nod before advancing down the hall faster, hoping she doesn't follow me.

Thankfully, I don't hear footsteps behind me. I'm in the clear.

I don't know why she said all those things about L. Yeah, sure I didn't know him. But I thought his appearance was fine… attractive. His face was absolutely beautiful.

I shake my head, smiling to myself.

As I'm walking home at the end of the day, I notice L walking down the street, alone.

"Hey L!" I say, jogging up to him. He turns and stops in place, and waits for me. "How has your day been?"  
>He just shrugs his shoulders and continues walking.<p>

I notice he slouches when he walks. His shirt is stretched out and his jeans are too big for him. His sneakers are torn up and dirty like he's had them for years. Now I see what Emma meant.

I felt bad for him. L must not have money to get things he needs, and because of this, people find him revolting. People don't like being around him because of how he looks. How sad.

"Would you like to hang out sometime?" I say.

He stops walking and turns towards me. He stares at me for what seems like hours before he finally speaks.

"I don't believe that would be very good for your reputation, Light. I could tell that many of the girls would want to be your friend, and being seen with me really isn't going to help you make friends," he quietly mutters, facial expression not changing a bit.

"You seem like a pretty cool guy though. I'd like to be your friend," I say, hoping to change his mind. "Besides, I'd rather not be stuck with Emma and her followers. Just hearing her voice gave me the worst of headaches," I continue, scratching the back of my neck and giving him a smile.

"Very well then."


	3. Chapter 3

/L's P.O.V/

After I had agreed to see Light again at some point, I had told him I needed to get home. I really just wanted to be left alone.

I opened my door and kicked off my tattered shoes, not even caring where they landed. I gave my little brothers Near, Matt and Mello a quick greeting before climbing the stairs and arriving in my room. I made my way to my bed and got into my usual comfortable position and brought my thumb to my mouth once again and began biting at the torn skin.

Why did he want to be my friend? I'm L. The person who isolates himself from anyone but family. I'm the person who wears the same clothes to classes everyday. I'm the person who leaves his hair to do its own thing and stick into different directions all over my head. I'm the person with the large bags under my eyes due to my bad case of insomnia. With pale, cold skin covering my sharp bones that protrude like knives.

Meanwhile, Light seemed to be the definition of perfection. I had secretly observed him through my peripheral vision during class. His brown hair was always sculpted perfectly into place. His skin was a healthy color and blemish free. His eyes always sparkled when he smiled, and his teeth were as white as ever. His face seemed as though it had been crafted by God's angels themselves. Giving him a perfect nose, perfect eye shape, perfect jaw line, perfect thin lips…

I stand up and make my way to my mini fridge. I had gone all day without sweets and I badly needed some. I take a look at the contents and settle on some strawberry cheesecake and some panda crackers. I munch happily on my snack, taking my mind off of the events of the day and indulge in the sweet treats.

/Light's P.O.V/

I return home soon after. My mother is already preparing our dinner.

"Where's Dad?" I ask her, taking off my shoes and setting them neatly on the mat beside the door.

"He went out to get some more groceries. Dinner won't be ready for another 20 minutes. How was your first day?" she asks me.

"It was fine. Everyone seems nice. Anyways, I'm gonna go up to my room and relax a little bit," I reply, making my way up the stairs.

I close my bedroom door behind me, collapse on my bed and stretch my hands above my head.

All my classes had been really easy. Then again, I already knew all the things that other students were struggling to understand. I've always been a genius compared to others around me. I haven't yet met someone who could match my intelligence level. I hope that Emma doesn't bother me again tomorrow. I don't think I'd be able to handle that voice again.

My thoughts soon drift to L. He seems so mysterious. Interesting. No one has ever really seemed interesting to me before. Everyone else I've met have just been bland and rather boring. No one had ever really caught my attention before.

Until I met L. His mysterious aura drew me in. It drew me in to sit next to him. As soon as I saw him, sitting in the back alone with his legs drawn up to his chest and his thumb in his mouth, I wanted to be his friend. I know other people would've taken his appearance as a precaution to stay away from him. Then again, I'm not like other people.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Longer chapter than usual to make up for lack of chapters. I apologize for the language in this chapter.**_

/Light's P.O.V/

The next day passed by pretty quickly. Luckily I got through the day without having to deal with Emma and her annoying voice. I feel a little bad for saying that about her, but it is true.

When the final bell rings, I make my way to my locker to put the rest of my things away when I notice L in his hunched form, shuffling towards the exit doors.

"Hey L!" I say, just loud enough for him to hear.

He didn't stop walking. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, he sped up. I frown a little to myself.

Maybe he was just in a rush to get home. Oh well.

After I put the last of my books in my locker, I hear some loud voices coming from where L just made his exit.

I walk down the hallway, and out the door to be greeted by some large boys in varsity jackets. They're all turned towards someone, who I can't quite see.

"Jesus Christ, what a faggot!" one of the boys yell.

"I'm sure you could come up with something better to all me than a bundle of sticks, Emmett." I hear a familiar monotone voice say.

"Hey, shut the fuck up," says another voice.

I finally get into a position where I can see who they're talking to. Just as suspected, I see the small, pale form in his hunched position, covering his eyes with his dark hair.

"Please leave. I have better things to do than speak to people who are amused by unfolded paper clips," L replied, not noticing my presence.

"I'd watch my language if I were you. I'm sure the last thing you would want to happen is to get caught saying things like you have been," I say, stepping between them.

"Whose this? Your boyfriend? Always knew you were a Fairy!" says the biggest of the group.

"Actually, no. I'm just giving you a heads up. Of course, I don't mind being a 'pussy' and telling our superiors about you either," I retort, crossing my arms. Their slanders were actually starting to get on my nerves. I was going to lose my cool soon.

"Fuck off. You're probably another anal assassin just like him. One who can't even open his eyes properly, at that."

"Resorting to racism now, are we?" That's it. First they pick on my only friend, now they bring racist remarks into it?

I punched him.

He fell.

"What the fuck, man?!" The idiot rubbed his cheek, giving me a furious look.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to violence. Oh well." I grab L's arm and drag him away while the other idiots stand, dumbfounded.

L stays silent as I lead him down the road, away from the school. It becomes a little awkward, so I decide to break the ice.

"So you have a couple of bullies?" I let go of his arm, and to my surprise he continues to walk alongside me.

"I guess you could say that. Although, I am confused as to why you are pushing to be my friend, Light. I'm not exactly the most entertaining person around. I would think that you're just feeling sympathetic, seeing as how you sat next to me yesterday. I do usually sit by myself," he says in his usual bored voice. I also notice that he never changes his facial expression.

"Would you like me to be honest?" May as well say what's on my mind.

"Please."

"You looked cute."

He stops dead in his tracks, and covers his face with his black spikes once again. Shit. Why the fuck did I say that?!

"I'm truly sorry Light. But I must go home. My brothers are probably worried sick."

Yup. I fucked up. But I didn't want to just leave it at that, I had to at least try apologizing to him about it somehow...

"Is there any number I could reach you by texting you by any chance?"  
>"Why of course. Just hand me your phone."<p>

I slip my phone out of my pocket and hand it to him. He inputs his number and hands it back to me.

"Well, see you tomorrow then, L."

"Goodbye."

/L's P.O.V/

He thinks I'm cute?! He said I looked cute. Does that mean that this man is gay? I mean, that's what it sounded like. There's no doubt.

I must say, I have been questioning my own sexuality for a while now. Though I wouldn't really come out and say anything to anybody about it.

When I arrive home, I see candy wrappers strewn all over the floor. Along with toy robots, video game discs and dominoes. This is what I get for leaving the boys home alone for longer than safe.

I notice a little fluffball of white sitting on the living room floor.

"And who is responsible for this mess?" I ask, walking in and seating myself on the couch.

"It wasn't me! It's all freakin' Near's fault! He kept pissing me off with his stupid dominoes! So of course I'm going to do something back. It's only fair!" I hear someone shout from the other room.

The owner of the voice walks into the room, with a red-headed gamer following behind.

"Now Mello, that's doesn't explain the chocolate candy wrappers all over the place. And I'm sure that Near wasn't doing anything extreme enough for you to throw his toys everywhere," I say, once again bringing my knees to my chest.

Mello and Near never get along. Matt never tries to get involved. Mello would usually start teasing Near, Near would call him a girl, and Mello would cause a mess one way or another. Matt never really payed attention, his nose always in his games.

"Exactly," Near speaks up. He is so much like me. It's a little scary.

"Whatever," Mello says before biting into another chocolate bar. "Why were you late coming home, L?"

"Typical issues with fellow classmates. Nothing major."

"If you ever need help, I bet I could give them a piece of what they deserve!"  
>"I highly doubt that Mello. Seeing as how you're only 10, and these people are high school age."<br>He scoffed and exited the room.

"I want this mess cleaned up Mello! You too Near. I have homework to do, and I would like to be able to do it without having to worry about the condition of the house. Is that understood?"

I hear a large groan, and I assume he heard me. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I don't pull it out until I get to my room and sit on my bed.

'_Sorry about what I said.'_

I reply back. _'Oh, it's quite alright. I'm just not used to receiving compliments of any sort.'_

'_Alright. So how's your night going?'_

'_Got home, house was a mess due to little brothers. What about you?'_

'_Pretty boring. I was just wondering, when would you like to hang out?'_

'_Whenever you would like to, Light.'_

'_Does tomorrow after school sound fine?'_

I thought for a minute. I couldn't really leave Mello, Near and Matt home alone like I did today. They'd probably have the house on fire by the time I got back.

'_Alright. But do you mind if we come to my house? I don't trust my brothers to stay home together for too long.'_

'_Woah, L! Already inviting me to your home? Never thought you'd ever come onto me before!'_

I smirk at his message, and decided to play along.

'_Is there a problem with that?'_

'_Hm, I guess not. Anyways, I have some things I have to do before I head off to bed. So I'll see you tomorrow?'_

'_Alright, Light. Goodnight.'_

'_Goodnight, L.'_

Would this count as a date? I would have to make sure the house is cleaner than ever. I'll have to make sure that the boys are notified that we will be having company.

This could be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews! Beginnings of stories are always the hardest for me to write. But now that it's basically over, I'll hopefully be posting chapters more often, and they could possibly be longer than they have been. This chapter will have more inner monologue from both L and Light. With that said, enjoy!**_

/L's P.O.V/

Since I don't spend much time sleeping, I spent a lot of my night making my house perfect for Light. With many sweets breaks, of course. By about 6:00 am, everything is in perfect order, and I pray that the boys don't make it a mess in the short amount of time they're home alone before I get home. I told them the night before that I would be having a classmate over to work on a project, just so I wouldn't get any teasing from Mello.

The boys are up soon after and out the door for school. I leave soon after them, wondering how the days events will unfold. What will Light and I do at my house? I had never thought of how I would entertain him. I supposed we could borrow some of Matt's games? I've never really been into them, but Light possibly could be. I'll have to find a way to ask him without making it sound too obvious. I've never really had a friend before so I don't really know what to do.

I arrive an hour before the bell that signals classes beginning rings. I always like being at school earlier than most people. It gives me a lot of time to myself before the day starts. I decide that today's weather gives me the chance to enjoy the crisp, morning air. I explore the school grounds, savouring the occasional cool breeze against my pale skin. I seat myself on a bench underneath large trees. I take off my shoes and place them underneath. I bring my knees to my chest and curl my toes on the edge of the bench. I rest my head on my knees, listening to the sounds of birds chirping in the trees and wind rustling the leaves. Autumn has always been my favorite season. Never too hot, never too cold. Always just the right temperature.

I suddenly hear footsteps that seem to be getting closer and closer to me. I just ignore it, assuming it's someone just passing by me. That's when I hear them settle themselves down next to me. They must just be resting. I don't open my eyes.

"You seem pretty deep in thought, L," says a familiar smooth voice. It's Light.

"You're here early," I say, not moving from my comfortable position.

"I enjoy being here earlier than others. Gives me some time alone before the day starts. I didn't expect to see you here. May I ask why?"

"Same as you. I also very much enjoy early morning sounds. They're relaxing," I say, finally opening my eyes and looking towards him.

He's wearing a caramel-coloured turtle neck with black jeans and a black coat over top. So simple, yet he makes it look so beautiful. His hair is neat and tidy. I can't help but stare at his perfection.

"You know, it's not nice to stare at people," he says, flashing me a bright smile. I look away, cursing myself. I can't let my guard down. Emotionless. Emotionless… at least on the outside.

"I was just observing," I say, bringing my feet away from my chest and slipping my tattered sneakers back on. I hate these foot prisons. Though I would rather wear these than cut my feet up on the ground.

"Observing what?" he asks me. I stand up.

"Nothing important. Shall we walk?" I ask him.

"Alright," he says, standing up.

We start walking in silence. I stuff my hands into the pockets of my oversized jeans. I have no idea what to say. Should I bring up what we're doing after school? I just wish I knew what he was thinking.

/Light's P.O.V/

I don't know what to say to L. He looks like he's lost in his own thoughts, so I don't know if I should even say anything. He looks cute today. He may still be wearing the same old white shirt and blue jeans, but he smells like strawberries and cream. I noticed this when I sat next to him. His black, messy hair is in a way that it looks good. His porcelain skin is pale as always, but I notice he has a pink tinge to his cheeks that isn't usually there. The dark circles are still under his eyes, almost matching the color of his hair. Despite his physical flaws, I still find him to be a very attractive man.

I've known I liked men since seventh grade, though I haven't come out to anyone yet. I've always had girls clinging off my arms, treating me like some god. I must admit, I do take pride in how I look, and I do spend a lot of time trying to look like this every morning. Perfection takes time. Girls would think that I made myself look like this for their pleasure. But I did it because I'd like to attract men, not women. Life's hard.

L and I continue to walk in utter silence. I don't like it. I want to know what's going on in that head of his. Maybe he wants to cancel our plans for today? I really hope not. I was looking forward to seeing him outside of school.

I wonder if he's heterosexual. Due to his reaction yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised. It'd be a shame if he was. He's so beautiful, I just wish I could have him all to myself. Then again, I basically do. Since he doesn't really have any other friends, I'm his only one. I decide to speak up and break the awkward silence.

"So, what will we be doing at your house?"

"What do you enjoy doing?"

"Hey, I'm the guest, you're the host. You choose what we do," I say, smirking.

"Very well then. You'll find out when we get there," he says. I notice him shivering a little bit. I wouldn't be surprised if he was cold, due to his thin shirt.

"You look cold," I say to him.

"I'm fine, Light. I'm used to it," he replies.

"You're going to get a cold. Here." I take off my coat and drape it over his shoulders. I hope this doesn't seem weird to him. I just don't want him getting sick.

"Thank you. But this isn't really necessary," he says, while pulling my coat closer to his body. I'm guessing he doesn't think I'll notice. Cute.

"It's fine by me. I was actually getting a little hot in that jacket anyways, seeing as how my shirt is thick. Keep it for the day, you can give it back to me later," I say, smiling.

"Thank you again. I appreciate it."  
>"No problem."<p>

Suddenly, the bell rings. I hadn't noticed how long we had been walking together. I dreaded going back to class. I liked spending time with L. He was interesting just to watch. I decided to speak my mind.

"I'm dreading going to class. You're interesting to spend time with," I say.

"You must have read my mind, Light. Shall we take a break from school today?" he responds, giving me a small smile. He looks so innocent. I love it.

"Perhaps. Where shall we go?" I smile back at him. Good, he liked the idea. Though it may not be the best idea to skip school on the third day, I didn't care. As long as I was with L, I would be happy.

"I know the perfect place."


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hm, seems I write a lot faster at night. Well, short chapter for today since I still have homework to do and it's midnight. Oops. I'll make up for it in the next chapter, which will be posted before Saturday. **_

/L's P.O.V/

"So where exactly are we going?" Light asks me.

"It's a place I used to go to when I was sick of everyone else's crap," I say, smirking to myself.

We walk for a little while, talking about numerous different things with me leading the way.

We finally come to the used-to-be opening in the bushes lining the streets. Behind the bushes lie a wooded area that stretches for kilometers. Before my parents died, I would always come here after school, walk a couple of minutes back, lie on the ground and just listen to the sounds of nature. They were always calming. But since my parents had passed, I had never really had the time to come back here, since I usually had to look after the boys. Watari, our legal guardian and my parents old friend, had been a big help with keeping us financially stable. He was away on work a lot though, so I was always left to look after my little brother. Therefore making it basically impossible to get any time to myself in this special place.

I push through the brush and into the old, grown over trail.

"Uhm, not to be rude or anything, but why are you leading me into the woods?" Light asks, a concerned look crossing his face.

"If you don't trust me, you could just try to find your own way back to school," I respond, knowing full-well he wouldn't be able to. Plus, it's not like I was going to do anything to him.

I continue walking and he follows. We dodge many tree branches and walk for about five minutes before I come to a stop. It's a small open area with a soft, mossy ground.

"This is it," I say, seating myself on the ground and leaning my back against a tree. "I liked coming here to listen to the interesting sounds that the birds make when flying in the air and when the squirrels scurry around in the trees," I say, once again closing my eyes. I hear Light settle down on the ground next to me.

/Light's P.O.V/

Where L took me is beautiful. Just the right amount of sunlight shines through the leaves on the trees, making the perfect place to lay down and relax. I take L's lead and lean my back against the same tree as him and spread my legs out in front of me. I look over to see his eyes closed. He looks so calm and collected, his pale face upturned towards the sky. He's so beautiful. The wind blows again and his scent fills my nose. I love it.

"Can I ask you something?" I say, breaking him out of his trance.

"Mhm," is his short response.

"What do you think of me?" I turn my head towards him, wondering how he's going to respond.

"Extended answer or shortened answer?" he looks back at me and stares into my eyes.

"Whichever you prefer."

"Well Light, I believe that you're one of the most intelligent people I've ever encountered.

You're intellect almost perfectly matches mine. You're my first friend, and, in truth, my first homosexual crush," he answers, never breaking his stare.

My breathing ceases. I can feel my face turning red. Had he really just said that? He likes me too? Wait, he likes guys too? I don't know what to say. What am I supposed to say? Do I tell him that I like him too? Do I pretend I don't like him?

Suddenly, L leans his head forward and rests it on my shoulder. His black spikes tickle my chin, causing me to smile. I pull his body towards me, bringing him into a hug. My hands grip the back of my coat on him. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and we sit there just holding eachother for a minute.

"Does this mean you feel the same way about me, Light?" he asks, pulling away and giving me his blank stare again.

"Yes," is all I say before pulling him in again, this time kissing his thin lips.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Hey, an hour before it's officially Saturday, so I did keep my promise. I apologize for the typo in the last chapter, it was supposed to be 'brothers', not 'brother'. Sorry if I caused any confusion. Anyways, enjoy this semi-fluffy chapter.**_

/L's P.O.V/

I had never really shown emotions towards anyone before. No one had ever seen me cry before, very few have seen me smile. I've kept up my blank face for the better part of my life, including when I found out about my parents death.

Mello, Matt and Near were not my biological brothers, and they were not related to each other in any way. All three of them had been adopted from an orphanage for genius', and I was their only biological child. My parents wanted to be seen as the parents of four genius'. I don't think they ever really paid attention to us unless it involved our grades in school. They always made sure our grades were perfect, and tried their best to isolate us from other kids who could distract us.

There was the rare occasion where I was allowed to leave the house and go to my special place, the one I took Light to. But like I said, it was rare.

Anyways, I did love my parents. I think. I've always been a little on the edge about it. On one hand, they raised and molded me into who I am today, and they gave me and my brothers a safe home. But on the other hand, they pushed us to do everything perfect. If there was a small slip-up from any of us, we would be punished for it. I don't really like remembering the things that happened when I was a child, and push them away whenever they resurface. I'm just glad that Mello, Matt and Near never had to go through what I went through. I'm grateful for that.

Anyways, what's in the past is in the past. The present is the present and I shall appreciate my life and what it's become.

I guess you could call Light my boyfriend. We've been acting like we're dating ever since our first kiss in the woods. That was a month ago. No one knows about us. Light and I made the decision to keep it to ourselves to avoid homophobic slurs. Light also thinks that his father wouldn't approve of him being a homosexual. I don't tell Mello, Matt or Near either. I mean, why bother them with my personal life? It isn't that interesting. I'm sure that they have better things in life to worry about than their older brother liking the same sex. I don't think it would matter to them anyways, so there's no point in telling them.

I wake up on a Saturday morning. My legs are asleep so I shuffle them around a little to get them into a more comfortable position. I then realize that I have someone's arm draped over my side, and I feel someone's body pressed against mine. I hear breathing right next to my ear, and I realize who it is. I guess Light and I must have fallen asleep while watching the news. I reach down and grab his hand, and just savour the feeling of his warm skin against mine. Thank god the boys usually aren't up until late afternoon, so I wouldn't have to worry about them walking in on this scene.

His breathing his heavy and even, so I take it he's still basking in dreamland. I decide not to wake him. I turn my body towards him, being careful not to move too much. I then move upwards, so I can be at eye level with him. His hand ends up on my rear end due to my upward movement. Hm, oh well. I study his calm, angelic face. His long eyelashes just kiss his cheeks, which have a little pink tinge to them. His hair is messy, but a good looking messy. I love how no matter what, he always looks perfect. Compared to me, he's a literal angel. His thin lips are set in a straight line,

I cuddle into him closer, our faces just inches apart, and rest my hand on his neck. He's so much warmer compared to my cold skin. I find myself comparing myself to him a lot. It just happens. I don't know why. I wonder if he ever compares himself to me. Probably.

Suddenly, he starts stirring in his sleep. I stay as still as a statue, watching as he wakes from his dream world. His eyelids slowly flutter open, revealing his beautiful brown eyes. My dark, black eyes stare back at him. He slowly begins to smile then plants a small, short kiss on my cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful. I don't suppose you were watching me sleep, were you?" he asks me. He raises his eyebrow at me and smirks. His sleepy voice is my favorite.

I blush at his little pet name for me.

"You can't blame me, you know. Anyways, this is the third time you've fallen asleep at my house without telling your parents you would be staying. Don't they ever get worried about your whereabouts?" I question him, sitting up.

"I tell them that if I don't come home to just assume I stayed here. They know that I know how to take care of myself and they trust me enough. Now lay back down. I don't feel like getting up yet," he responds, pulling me back down towards him.

He lays me on top of him and nuzzles his face into my neck. He hugs me close and stays silent for the longest time. I wonder what he's thinking about.

I then hear familiar voices down the hallway, coming from down the hallway.

"Next time you wake me up with your stupid video games I'm gonna break them all!" I hear Mello holler.

I grunt, knowing that them being awake means Light and I having to move out of our comfortable positions and pretend like we're not together. I climb up off of him and set my feet down on my cold bedroom floor.

"Come on, Light. The last thing I want them seeing if they come in here is a shirtless boy lying in my bed. They're not ready to know yet," I say, rolling my eyes and throwing Light's shirt towards him. He can't stand sleeping with his shirt off. He says it restricts his movements in his sleep and causes him discomfort.

"I'm sure that if we actually DID do anything sexual at all during this relationship, they would've known about it. You do seem like the louder type." Light says, sitting up and putting his shirt on.

"Whatever you say, Light. Just know that I would be seme," I shoot back, opening my door to be greeted by Near trudging down the hall towards me, teddy bear in hand.

"L, Mello and Matt woke me up again by fighting. Could you please tell them to stop and allow me to get a few more minutes of sleep?" says the little albino, giving me the puppy eyes.

"You know they never listen to me when they're in the midst of their little duels, Near. You're just going to have to wait it out. They always make up in the end anyways," I say, ruffling his bright white locks. He gives a grunt of displeasure and makes his way back to his room, grumbling to himself on the way.

"So what're the plans for today?" Light asks from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, Watari is off today so he could look after the boys if we decide to go anywhere," I say, leaning my head back and against his shoulder.

"Perfect."


	8. Things on my mind

_**Sorry if you expected this to be a new chapter. But I've been thinking lately, going back and rereading my fanfiction. I don't like it, it's too much like a lot of other AU LxLight fanfictions. I have enjoyed writing this fanfiction and receiving followers and favorites for it, but I have a better idea in mind for a new LxLight fanfiction. It involves an older Light and a younger L, and I have a ton of new ideas for it. I could start on that fanfiction right away and just scrap this one, but it all depends on if I get any feedback on what I should do. So please, tell me what you guys would rather want. Okay, thanks! **_


	9. Decision

_**Well, you guys have spoken and given me suggestions on what to do. I didn't think many people would enjoy this fanfiction, but I guess I was wrong. So, what I will do is continue this fiction AND start the newer one up. Both the new chapter for this story and the new story's first chapter will be posted by the end of the day, so keep an eye out. Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 8

_**AN: Sorry that this came two days late! I was once again studying for an upcoming English exam, and got halfway through writing this when I realized I needed to sleep. Not to mention it's thanksgiving. I'm going to start this thing where I put the name of songs that I listen to as I write, since some of you might like the music.  
>Songs: Unholy Confessions - Avenged Sevenfold &amp; I Won't See You Tonight Part 1 - Avenged Sevenfold<strong>_

__/Light's P.O.V/

L and I soon found ourselves in a little coffee shop on the outskirts of town. It's surrounded by tall trees with yellow and red leaves falling off the branches. The sunlight shines through the trees, casting shadows on the pavement below them. It's absolutely marvelous, and being with L makes it all the more better, even though he has been silent a lot of the time we've been out of the house.

L ordered all sweets, of course. I don't order anything. His sweet tooth is going to cause him trouble someday, and it worries me.

He sits opposite of me in our small booth, basically inhaling his strawberry cheesecake, leaving traces of strawberry sauce on the corners of his mouth. It's amazing how easily he can just not care about what others around him think. He does whatever the hell he wants.

"Are you just going to continue watching me, Light?" L says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I have a question for you, L," I say, leaning forward and resting my head on my hand.

"Alright."  
>"How do you do it?"<br>"Do what? Elaborate."  
>"Not care about what anyone else thinks. You dress the way you like, leave your hair to do it's own thing. You sit the way you like, even though it's unnatural to others. Half of the time you walk around barefoot and only wear shoes when you, and only you, deem it necessary. I'm sure that you hear what others say about you and what they think of you, and I'm just wondering how you deal with it all and not let it get to your head. I mean, if I were to receive the criticism that you receive, I wouldn't be able to handle it," I say.<p>

He's silent for a while. He continues to stare at me and I continue to stare at him. I begin to regret asking the question, believing that it may have offended him in one way or another.

"Well Light," he finally breaks the silence, "I've learned a few things over the last couple of years from being alone with no parents to tell me right from wrong and help me throughout my teenage years. I've taught myself that you are your own person, and you shouldn't let others mold you into some robot that will be accepted by this monstrosity we call Earth and the humans that inhabit it. I'm looked down upon due to my appearance, even though it's part of what makes me, me. Others don't bother to get to know me, and for a while I was grateful for that. I've always been far more intelligent than others my age, and many others older than me, so it never really affected me to not have friends. Mello, Matt and Near have always been the go-to people in my life if I ever craved intelligent conversation, which they demonstrated despite their young ages.

Of course, that was until I met you. That changed a lot for me. Anyways, to give you a straight-forward answer to your question; I've learned that I'm much better than the people who judge me based on my appearance alone," L says, finishing off the last of his sweets.

"Hm," is all I can say.

"'Hm' indeed. Now, shall we go? I must say, I've never really been fond of being out in public, but it is a nice day and I'd rather not waste it since we're already rather far from both of our houses," he says, standing up into his hunched form to put his tattered, old sneakers back on his feet.

"Alright. Where will we be heading to then?" I ask, following him out the door after paying.

"Perhaps we should go to the park and walk through its trail. I mean, it's a little cliché, but it would be nice to see all the different colours autumn offers, don't you think?" L responds, leading me down the road.

"Okay."

After about fifteen minutes of walking, we arrive at the park and continue onto the trail that leads through the back woods. We don't pass many people, which seems a little strange since this trail is usually packed with people enjoying autumn days like this. Oh well. It at least gives L and I some alone time, away from others.

As I start to reach for L's hand, I start hearing familiar voices ahead of us. L doesn't seem to phased by the voices ahead, so I must be wrong about who I think it is.

We continue walking until the owners of the voices come into view.

Sadly, I was right about who it was.

"Hey guys, look! Aw, the little faggots are taking a romantic stroll in the park!"

Shit.


	11. Chapter 9

_**AN: It was actually so hard to write this chapter ahh. Once again, this chapter switches back and forth from the P.O.V's.**_

_**Songs: Gunslinger - Avenged Sevenfold and Asylum - Disturbed**_

/L's P.O.V/

"And why would it be any of your business?" I question them, tilting my head to the side and giving them the meanest glare I could.

"Ha! Not gonna deny it because you know you're the faggot that we've always called ya," says the largest one. After all these years of these boys tormenting me, I've never even learned their names. Then again, I don't believe I would like to.

"No, it's because I don't believe you deserve an explanation as to why your assumption is invalid." I've always been an amazing liar.

"Yanno, we have the whole fucking gang here, Fairy," he replies, gesturing to the five other boys behind him, "I don't think your boyfriend can help ya out this time either. There's not many people on the trail today," he finishes, giving me a demented smile.

I look towards Light to see him with a horrified expression on his face.  
>The asshole is right. There's no way Light could take on all five of them, and there's no one on the trail today to come to our aid, either. The only option I can think of is to run.<p>

"And don't even think about trying to run either. I can fuckin' guarantee we're faster than you," he says, approaching Light and I with his group following.

Before I can even react he yells, "Fucking grab 'em!" and the next thing I know, my arms are being held behind my back and I'm pinned to the ground on my stomach. I move my head just enough to see that Light is in the same position as me.

"Actually, I'll beat the pretty one. Stand them both up, but keep a tight fuckin' hold on them," I hear before I'm pulled up from the ground. My arms are still kept firmly in place, causing me to be unable to move. "I want him to watch. Turn him towards us," I hear as I'm turned towards Light and The Asshole. I guess that's what I'll call him now. The Asshole.  
>Suddenly, The Asshole swings his fist into Light's stomach.<p>

/Light's P.O.V/

I choke up, feeling the wind knocked out of me due to the force of the punch from him. I hear L yelling at them, telling them to stop, but the punches continue. Some to my face, some to my chest, a lot to my stomach. I try to escape, but their grips on me are too tight to shake. My vision is blurring and I feel blood trickling down my face and onto my clothes. I can barely breathe, I can barely see. I just feel punch after punch hitting my defenceless body, soon causing me to cough up blood. I soon feel a sharper object hitting my face and I assume that it's a rock. My head hangs and I give up resisting, accepting the pain being brought onto me. My body is limp, and I'm aching all over.  
>By the time they drop me to the ground, all I feel is pain. I lay on the ground as they walk away, laughing. I hear what seems to be distant yelling. I feel my body being shaken and turned over. I see L hovering over me and I see his mouth moving, though I can't tell what he's saying.<p>

Soon enough, my vision goes completely black.

/L's P.O.V/

I had to watch as my Light was tormented and beaten by them. I was rendered completely useless and unable to save Light from the torture he was forced to endure. The torture he was forced to endure because of being with me.

I pull out my cell phone and call Watari. I tell him everything that had happened and I tell him to come pick Light and I up.

I cannot let Light go home in this condition. His family would worry too much, and I need not put stress on them. I don't think Light would like his family to see him in this condition either.

Watari, Light and I arrive back at my house within the half hour. He hadn't woken up yet. I tell Watari that I can take of him myself. I'm glad that none of the boys are around to see Light like this either.

I carry Light up to my room and set him on my bed, covering him with my blankets.

I take a seat next to him on my bed and address to his wounds. He has bruises all over his torso. His face has cuts and bruises all over it also. I can't stand to believe that this is all my fault. If he hadn't have met me then he wouldn't have gotten the shit beaten out of him by homophobic imbeciles.

He wakes up as I'm cleaning the last of the dried blood off of his cheek.

/Light's P.O.V/

I open my eyes to see L hovering above me again. He's holding a cloth to my face with a worried expression. I can tell I reek of blood and dirt. It disgusts me.

"How long have I been out?" I manage to ask him in my gravelly, strained voice. I sound terrible.

"A while. Just don't try to move. You're badly bruised and it's best if you just rest. I texted your parents using your phone telling them that you'd be staying the night with me. I don't want you travelling all the way home in this condition. Alright?" he says. His voice is filled with guilt, which surprises me a little, seeing as how he rarely ever shows emotions.

I attempt to sit up, only to feel aches all over my abdomen. I wince in pain and take a sharp inhale of air.

"I told you," L says.

"Thanks for helping me," I say, grabbing his hand and caressing it with my thumb.

He stays silent, looking down upon me. I can tell by his expression that he's blaming himself for this. I need to reassure him that it's not his fault, but I don't believe I have the energy to say anything else at this point.

He soon lies down next to me, gripping my hand harder and shutting his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what happened," he finally breaks the silence.

"It's not your fault."  
>He's silent again.<p>

"By the way, you didn't need to thank me. It wasn't like I was going to leave you in the park for someone else to find," he says.

"Ha ha. I'm still going to thank you," I reach up and touch my face, feeling a large cut going across my cheek along with several other smaller ones surrounding it. "My god, I hope this doesn't scar," I say, trying to bring a little humor into the room.

"Typical Light," L says, eyes still closed.

The room is quiet for a number of minutes, and I assume that L has fallen asleep next to me. I lie awake for god knows how long, replaying the events of the day in my head.

I truly hope I can convince L that it wasn't his fault. The last thing I would want is for him to believe that I was in pain because of him.

I gather up all the energy I can to sit up in the slightest, bend over top of him and lightly kiss him on his cheek.

"I love you, L Lawliet," I whisper.

I lay back down and soon drift off into the sleeping world with him.


	12. Chapter 10

_**AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long! I was working on the chapter for my other story, along with schoolwork and such. Lots of studying… and Netflix. I just started watching Ouran High School Host Club yesterday and I'm already on episode 11. Oops. I'm in love with Haruhi! Too cute. And Honey is a lot like Momiji from Fruits Basket, I love it because they're both such cute characters. Okay, enough rambling. Please review, I feel like I'm writing for a bunch of ghosts. Enjoy the chapter!  
>Songs: Nightmare - Avenged Sevenfold and A Little Piece of Heaven - Avenged Sevenfold<strong>_

/L's P.O.V/

I had woken up to see Light sleeping, so I decided to go for a walk on my own. I needed to sort some things in my head out.

I feel terribly sorry for putting Light through that. It's all my fault that he was hurt. If he hadn't have been with me, if he hadn't have dated me then he wouldn't have to endure the constant bullying. He wouldn't have to deal with the name calling and the beatings.

I know that those boys won't just leave us alone. They're the type of people that find pleasure in others pain. They feel better about themselves after they make someone else feel like shit. They're true monsters, and I don't want Light to have to deal with complete monsters.

He doesn't deserve it. He deserves better than someone who causes him pain. He deserves someone who can protect him.

He deserves someone better than me.

/Light's P.O.V/

I wake up to see L isn't next to me anymore. I sit up, my body aching with every movement. I glance out his window to see the sky. It's pink and orange, a rather beautiful sight. I can see the slight breeze in the air ruffle the few leaves left in the tall trees leaning in front of his bedroom window.

I suddenly hear his bedroom door open. I look over to see a little boy dressed in all white with white hair leaning into the room. Near, the little fluffball. His eyes widen when he sees me laying on his older brothers bed, shirtless. I can't imagine what's going through his mind at the moment.

"I knew it," he says in his quiet voice. He gives me a smile before walking over to stand beside the bed. He's holding a small stuffed bear in his arms, hugging it like it's going to disappear if he doesn't hold onto it tight enough. "I'm not as stupid as I look, you know. I'm smarter than a lot of the kids my age," he continues, climbing onto the bed as he speaks.

"And what do you mean by 'I knew it'?" I question him, playing dumb.

"It's rather obvious, Light. No normal male friends spend almost every night at eachothers houses. I've also noticed that L's been a lot happier lately. He doesn't shut himself out as much anymore, either. And it couldn't have just been a coincidence that this happened as soon as you two started spending time together. It'd take an idiot not to put two and two together. Nevertheless, I don't mind. I'm glad that L's found someone, even though you're another man," he finishes, resting his head on his hands.

I don't know what to say. I wish L was here. I just don't know how to react in situations like this. I guess L and I did make it a little obvious. I wonder if my parents know… probably not. They pay attention to me, but not THAT much attention. I'm not sure about Sayu though…  
>"Are you just gonna be silent, then?" he breaks me out of my thoughts, "By the way, why're you all bruised and cut up? What happened? And where's L?" he asks me multiple questions, but before I even get a chance to answer any of them he answers them himself. "My guess is that you came across L's bullies in the park, they beat you up knowing that it would hurt L, and L brought you here afterwards. I can already tell that he cleaned the cuts pretty well. But I still can't configure where L has gone. Oh well, probably just on another one of his walks. Are you feeling better? You should really get some rest, even if you have already." he asks me.<p>

"Uh- well, you're right about everything… and I'm not sure where L is. You're probably right about the walk thing, though," I stammer.

He stares at me for what seems like forever. It's like he's observing me. He's a lot like L, it's rather scary, seeing as how they aren't even blood related. He's intelligent, too. Are all these kids geniuses? I remember L telling me about how his brothers are smart, but I didn't expect this.

"He'll be back soon," Near says as he hops off the bed and exits the room rather quickly, closing the door behind him.

I'm left alone again. I lay back down and close my eyes. May as well get some more rest while L's gone.

I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about L. Would he be mad if he found out that Near knew about us? And what about my parents? Do they know? Does Sayu know? Do everyone at school know? I'm not ready to come out yet, but I don't know about L. Is he ready? If he's ready and I'm not, I feel like I'd be holding him back from being who he was, and outing himself to the world.

I can't stop thinking about what Near said, either. About how L has been more open and happier ever since I've been with him. I hope so. I hope I'm not a burden on L.

I then hear the door open. I turn my head to see L walk into the room, hanging his head.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went!" I say, happy to see him.  
>He stays silent for what seems like forever. He walks over to me and sits next to me on the bed. He brings his legs up to his chest in his usual position and sticks his thumb into his mouth before turning his face towards me. I can see the sad look in his eyes. Oh no.<p>

"Light, we need to talk."


	13. Chapter 11

_**AN: Wow, this chapter is late. Sorry! I have an exam tomorrow and on Thursday, so I've been studying like crazy. It's 1:00 am, and despite having an exam tomorrow I'm sitting here, typing a chapter for you guys. Anyways, I was able to order a couple of things for my Matt cosplay, so I'm pretty excited about that! Also, I will be posting a new chapter once a week, since I also have my other story to write chapters for. By the way, the italicized section in this chapter shows what happened in the past. But I absolutely loved writing this chapter, though I'm not sure why.  
><strong>__**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.  
><strong>__**Songs: Lost It All - Avenged Sevenfold & Carry On Wayward Son - Kansas**_

/General P.O.V/

_As L walked down the vacant streets, he analyzed the past events over and over again in his head, accidentally making himself feel worse and worse about the whole situation with Light. He so badly wanted to get back at the men who hurt his boyfriend, though he wasn't a violent man himself. _

_Suddenly, L's cell phone rang. L stopped in his tracks and pulled the ringing device out of his pocket, noticing it was Watari's number, and flipped it open._

"_Yes?" he spoke into it._

"_I have an offer for you, L. Please hear me out on this."_

"_What is it?"_

/Light's P.O.V/

I sat, silently listening as L explained what was going to happen. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. L was really going to consider leaving me?

"So, what're your thoughts?" L finished, staring into my eyes.

I didn't reply for a while. I don't know what to say, but I can L is starting to get impatient, and L rarely got impatient. I know that for sure. "Light?" L prompted me to respond.

"I don't know what to think, L. But I don't want you to leave. I don't think I'd be able to handle it," I said.

I'm usually so strong, but the thought of losing my first love is killing me. I don't want L to leave. L is my everything.

"I understand," is L's short response.

Millions of things are running through my head. Is L going to take this job offer? The job offer that could change everything in his life? He'd never be able to contact me. It'd be too dangerous. Many would want him to disappear if anyone knew his true identity. Records of him would be wiped, it'd be like he never existed. No one at school would particularly notice his absence, since he was pretty much invisible before. Other than his typical bullies, but I don't think they would mind much. The school would be told that L was moving, and that was it.

L, the could-be greatest detective in the world.

Watari had called L. Watari had offered L a job as a detective. He saw something in L that had caused him to want L to solve crimes. He thought L would be the greatest, smartest person to ever be in the justice system. I know L had always had a special interest in justice, but I didn't think anything this big would happen.

"I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you've been offered such an amazing thing. This could turn into something big for you. Many would look up to you as the greatest detective in the world. The best of the best, and I'm sure that you'll be able to accomplish anything that's thrown at you. Even though you are my first love, and even though I'm going to miss you unbelievably, I think you should do what you think would be best for you. And whatever you decide to do, just know that I'll always love you. Okay?" I finally say, tears welling up in my eyes. I feel my stomach twisting in knots, and I start choking up during my last few words.

L pulls me into a tight embrace. I ignore the pain from my bruises and cuts, and I wrap my arms around him, holding him tighter than I ever had before. His familiar scent fills my nostrils, making my tears fall down my cheeks just to dampen his shirt.

"I'll always love you too, Light Yagami."

Suddenly, we hear a knock on the door before a small, blonde-haired boy steps into the room, munching on a bar of chocolate. Mello.

"Hey, what's with the waterworks? Did it finally happen, L?" Mello questions.

Wait, what?

I pull away from L, gripping his shoulders and looking into his obsidian orbs.

"You knew this was going to happen sometime?!" I almost yell.

His face stays blank, and he doesn't respond.

I'm furious. How could he know about this and not warn me at all?

"Are you going to answer him, L? Or shall I answer for you?" Mello smirks, taking a bite from his chocolate bar.

"No, I'm going to be leaving now. Goodbye Mello, L," I say before standing up, taking one last look at L, and exiting the room.

I slam my bedroom door closed. I can't fucking believe L would do this to me. He knew at some point he would be leaving, never to speak to me again, and he never said anything to me about it at all? It didn't even seem like he planned on telling me he knew before. I had to learn from his little brother, which infuriates me further.

I throw myself down on my bed, shoving my face into my pillow as my tears continue to pour out of my eyes.

I can't stop shaking. My stomach is still in knots, and it feels like I have a golf ball stuck in my throat.

This isn't who I used to be. I never used to be some softie who cried over every little thing.

No, I used to be one of the strongest people I knew. I used to be able to take whatever shit was thrown at me.

L changed me, though. He turned me into some soft, emotional boy. And I hate it.

I ignore my phone as it continues to vibrate in my pocket. I know exactly who it is, and I would rather not contact him at the moment.

He can go do that job if he wants to. I'm done.

/L's P.O.V/

Light continues to ignore my calls and texts. I can understand why he would be upset with me, but it really isn't like him to get so emotional over it. Could it be because he really does truly love me? I've heard that true love can really manipulate your actions, and make you do things that are out of character. I just never thought it could affect someone like it affected Light.

I decide to give up on attempting to contact him. He wants to play games, hm? Fine, I can play.

I then notice that Mello is still standing in my doorway. How odd.

"Would you like something, Mello?" I ask him, turning to see him staring out my window.

"Nah. I just have nothing better to do since Matt's too addicted to his games to play and I just don't like Near," he says, inviting himself into my room and taking a seat on my bed.

"Alright then," I reply.

"So Light must really like you, huh? By the way, we all know you guys are dating. It just surprises me how you thought you could keep it a secret from three geniuses. Anyways, we've also noticed that Light's made you a lot different, L. You've been a lot happier lately, and we know he's the reason. Once again, geniuses," he says, tapping his forehead with his index finger as he says 'geniuses.'

"Quite frankly, Mello, it wasn't really any of your business in the first place," I say. I didn't mean for it to come out as rude as it sounded. Oh well.

"Man, Mr. Snappy over here. Jeez. I'm just stating facts, L. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some more chocolate," Mello responds before walking out my door, leaving me alone.

What am I going to choose? My love or a career as the world's greatest detective?

This is going to be a hard decision, and I'm going to need to make it soon. Watari can't wait forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


	14. Chapter 12

_**AN: This chapter is mostly in flashback, so now you know what it means when the words are italicized. Anyways, Halloween was pretty amazing if I do say so myself. My drama teacher recognized that I was dressed as L, so that was pretty cool. How was everyone's halloween? **_

_**Songs: One Reason (DWB feat fade) & Counting Stars - OneRepublic**_

/Light's P.O.V/

I haven't spoken to L since the incident. I haven't bothered calling him or messaging him. Why bother? He's most likely going to take up this job offer anyways. I mean, who wouldn't? People would know L as the greatest detective to ever live, and I know that he'd love that.

Yet, I can't stop thinking about the day we had our first kiss. How it had changed everything.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes," is all I had said before pulling him in again, that time kissing his thin lips.<em>

_It was a short, sweet kiss. Nothing like the ones desperate girls had given me in an attempt to get me to be attracted to them. _

_Although his lips were thin and slightly chapped, I loved everything about them. I loved the way that they had felt against mine. _

_As I had pulled away, his large eyelids slowly opened, revealing the black orbs hidden behind them. I could see something in them that I hadn't seen in them before, though. They weren't the usual black holes. I could see emotion in them. And this had caused me to smile as I rested my forehead against his._

"_To be truthful, I've never been this physically close to someone before, Light. And it's rather...different," his quiet voice says. What's that I sensed in it? Embarrassment? _

"_The good kind or the bad kind of different?" I tease, finally giving him his personal space._

"_That, I'm not sure of."_

* * *

><p>Back then, I had thought he could be the one. Yeah, I had only known him for a little while, but it took a lot for me to like someone. So you could see how he had made me feel. I had trusted him with my love, and I feel like he didn't care at all. I feel like he thought he would have a quick fake lover before leaving them to become, once again, the greatest detective in the world.<p>

I then remember one of our dates, when we had walked home in the rain from a movie.

* * *

><p>"<em>To be honest, Light, I never thought we would go on such a cliche date," L had said.<em>

"_Psh. Was it not your idea?" I had said, grabbing his hand and holding it mine. _

"_I never thought you would have gone through with it. Oh well. Although, it would have been a better idea to call a taxi back at the theater so we wouldn't have to walk back in the rain and get soaking wet."_

"_Come on, the rain is romantic," I had teased him, gently nudging him with my shoulder._

"_You're just one big, huge cliche, aren't you?" _

"_I guess so. But it makes you love me all the more, right?"_

"_Why yes, of course."_

* * *

><p>I almost tear up as I remember that night. How everything had been so easy. So innocent. And thinking about he had said he loved me. What a fucking liar.<p>

My thoughts then drift to when I had stayed the night at his place before. We had our own little sleepover.

* * *

><p>"<em>I feel like a little kid," I had said as I stepped out of the bathroom in the footie pajamas L had gotten me. They were covered in cupcakes.<em>

"_You sure look like one. But you look absolutely adorable, Light. Plus, it's not like anyone else is going to see you in it. And hey, we're matching!" L had said as he had gestured to his own pajamas._

"_Whatever you say. What now?" I had asked him as I took a seat next to him on the floor._

"_Well, we have all night to do whatever we please…" L had said, giving me a suggestive look._

"_Hahahah! You wish!" I had laughed, pushing his face._

"_It was worth a shot," he had sighed innocently. _

"_You will get this though," I had said as I lifted his chin and pressed my lips to his._

* * *

><p>I had been such a fool. How could I think that he had actually loved me? And how the hell did he manage to get me in fucking footie pajamas? Was I really that blind?<p>

I feel so humiliated. He had played me.

Tears start pouring out of my eyes. Why am I so weak?

/L's P.O.V/

Light hasn't spoken to me. I imagine he's sulking in his room at the moment. He's probably assuming that I'm going to take this job. I simply couldn't though. Unless there were a way that I could be a detective AND still be with Light, then of course I would choose Light.

Wait a minute. Why hadn't I thought of that before? I could just ask Watari about it. I'm sure he could come up with some kind of plan.

I take out my cell phone, dial in Watari's number, and listen to the dial tone as the phone rings through. He picks up on the second ring.

"Watari? I would like to ask you something."


	15. Chapter 13

_**IMPORTANT AN: Thanks to an idea from High on the Rainbow, I will be looking for a co-writer to write smut scenes and such for me since I'm a very shy writer when it comes to those kinds of things. So if you're interested, please PM me! **_

_**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!  
>Songs: Through Glass - Stone Sour &amp; Next to Me - Double or Nothing<strong>_

/General P.O.V/

After many attempts and fails of reaching Light through phone calls and text messages, L was standing outside of Light's home with Light in the doorway, a sullen look on his face. It was nighttime, and the sky was littered with the bright stars.

"What?" he spat, "I'm guessing you didn't really get the hint when I didn't answer any of your calls and messages. I thought you were smarter than that, L." He placed his hand on his hip while the other hand held his door open.

"And I thought you were smart enough to take a hint that many calls and messages means something important. You have to hear me out on something, Light," L said, giving his most sincere expression.

"Okay."

After the two teens were both seated in Light's bedroom, L began to explain his plan to Light, who listened in complete silence.

As soon as L finished, Light then spoke up.

"You mean to tell me that you could be L, and there's some possible way that we could still be together? I don't understand," Light spoke slowly, "What about my parents? I doubt that they would allow me to just up and leave them. What would I tell them?" he finished.

"That's the thing, Light. You're going to have to tell them everything. _Everything,"_ L said, putting emphasis on his last word in an attempt to get what he meant across to Light.

"You mean-"

"Yes, Light."

"My father would kill me! Literally! And even if I did tell them, they still wouldn't let me go. I know that for a fact," said Light.

"It's worth a try, Light," said L, grabbing Light's hand. Light remained silent, his eyes glued to their interlocked hands. "Light, I know for a fact that I do not want to live my life without you. You've changed me for the better. You've helped me in ways that you couldn't imagine. You're my first and only Love. And I need you to stay with me. We could work together as the greatest detectives to ever live. And technically by law, you are allowed to leave your home without parental consent. They cannot hold you back. Please, Light," L continued, gripping Light's hand tighter than ever. Light's eyes was shielded by his bangs, making it impossible for L to see the expression on his face.

After many minutes of silence, Light finally spoke.

"You have to be there when I do it. I don't think I could take all of my father's anger on my own."

"No problem."

"I can't believe I'm doing this. And I honestly can't see myself being one of the greatest detectives, either."

"So you're nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. I'm just-"

"Nervous. It'll be alright, Light. I promise you," L said, letting his head fall onto Light's shoulder. He nuzzled his face into the auburn-haired boys neck. Light released L's hand and wrapped his arms around his love, holding him tight.

"I love you, L."

"I know, Light."

Silence filled the room as the two boys thought about the events that would occur in the next couple of days. Light couldn't get his mind off of the reaction that his father would have to the whole thing. He hoped that at least his mother and my sister, Sayu, would understand.

Suddenly, he remembered something.

"L, what about your brothers? Where are they going? I mean, they're just little. They couldn't possibly look after themselves."

"They'd be joining us, of course. They may be little, but they are geniuses. They'd make fine assistants. And they've known about this for a while now. They've been training themselves for this moment. They're a lot more capable of handling things than you would think, Light," L responded, his voice causing vibration to run through Light's neck.

"Hm," is all Light says.

"When do you plan on telling your parents, Light? Because you know, we don't really have forever. Watari is waiting to hear back from me about your current position on this whole thing. He may be patient, but everyone has their limits," L said.

"Well, I'm not sure about that yet. But honestly, I don't want to worry about that right now. I just need some peace."

"Alright then."

After a few more minutes of silence, Light felt L's warm lips moving against his neck, kissing the lightly tanned skin.

Taken by surprise, Light stuttered, "W-what are you doing, L?"

"Mm, what does it look like, Light?" L responded as he moved his face so it was in front of Light's.

"Well-" he was cut off by L's lips against his. He released his arms from the ravens skinny torso and wrapped them around his shoulders, deepening the kiss between the two. As soon as Light felt the other man's hands caressing his thigh, he realized the intentions that L had. He felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

"Relax, Light," L said, pulling away from Light's lips, climbing onto his lover's lap, and proceeded kissing, licking and sucking the sensitive skin on Light's neck. L smirked as Light let out moans, obviously trying to hold them back. "Come on, Light. Give in," he continued, pushing Light down onto his back so he was on top and in full control.

"O-okay," Light quietly said, moving his head to the side in an attempt to hide his face.

L continued in on his task, promising himself that he would make this night the most memorable for his Light.


	16. Chapter 14

_**AN: Sorry that this is late. I haven't been feeling inspired at all lately. To make up for it, this chapter is longer than usual. You're welcome.**_

_**Songs: I didn't even listen to music while writing this. I'm not myself lately, am I? Ah well, here's a line from the book Ender's Game, written by Orson Scott Card, whom I absolutely adore. "The power to cause pain is the only power that matters, the power to kill and destroy, because if you can't kill then you are always subject to those who can, and nothing and no one will ever save you." Is it sad that I thought of Mello when I read that?**_

* * *

><p>L's P.O.V/

"Light, it's been days and you still haven't told your parents," I said as I walked into my room with Light following close behind. I heard him settle himself down on my bed as I turned to close the door behind me.

I had told Light about the situation over a week ago, and he still hasn't even mentioned anything to his parents about what we had discussed. I'm honestly starting to believe that he's having second thoughts about joining me. Then again, I wouldn't blame him. He has to leave his family behind. Even though I cannot really fully comprehend how he must feel about the whole situation, it seems to be taking a toll on him.

"I know. But I just don't know how to bring it up with them. It's harder than I expected," he admitted to me as he ran his hands through his hair, sighing.

"I'll be with you. Remember that, Light. And I could get Watari to be there also, if that's what you'd prefer? I mean, it could help with another adult supporting you," I suggest, taking a seat next to him and resuming my usual posture. "But we will have to do it soon. And like I said before, Watari may be patient but he does have his limits. We can't wait forever. Roger, the person who is going to set everything up for us such as travel to the HQ and such, is waiting also." I finish, carefully watching Light's facial expressions.

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay. Let's do it now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Would you like Watari also?

"No, it's okay. Just you and I."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>We arrive at Light's home just as his mother was finishing preparing dinner. Sayu, his little sister, is already sitting at the dinner table along with his father. They both look at us as we enter the room.<p>

"Hey, you're home! And you brought L!" Sayu greeted us, full of enthusiasm as always.

"Yeah, about that. I have something to tell you all," Light said slowly.

Everyone in the room looked towards us.

"What is it, Light?" his mother asked.

"Well, you see. I've been keeping something from you all for some time now. And since something else has come up involving this, an opportunity, now is the best time to come clean," Light spoke. Even though his voice was even and controlled, I could tell that he was nervous.

"Well, go on," his father prompted, giving Light a stern look.

Light turned to me before looking back over to his family and speaking again.

"Over the past month, you all know how close L and I have been. We've been spending a lot of time together, and I'm sure that this won't be a mystery to you all. L and I-" Light didn't get to finish, as his father decided he would interrupt.

"I know where this is going Light, and I don't like it one bit," he said, rising from the table and standing behind Sayu's chair.

"What do you mean?" Light questioned, concern painting his face.

I then decided it was time for me to speak up.

"Excuse me, Mr Yag-"

"Shut up. I don't believe you have a right to speak to me after what you've done to my son. I knew there was something wrong with you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I should have never allowed you near my son," he bellowed, gripping the back of Sayu's chair hard enough for his knuckles to turn white.

"Now wait just one moment, Soichiro," Light's mother spoke up, "You never even allowed either of them to finish what they were saying," she finished, resting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I already knew what Light was going to say. And I refuse to listen to this abomination," he replied, pointing towards me as he spoke.

"Dad, you don't know the whole story. Just hear me out," Light pleaded. After no one responding, he continued. "L and I are together, and have been for a while now. But apparently you already know that, so I'm going to skip to the important part. An opportunity has come up for L, and I have been asked to accompany him. You see, L has been asked to take on a very important job as private detective. His guardian, Watari, has recognized L's outstanding intelligence since they met and both have been preparing for this. I've been asked to accompany L due to my high intelligence also, and the fact that I would prefer staying in contact with him," Light explained slowly.

"And why could you not stay in contact with him without going with him?" Sayu questioned.

"That's the thing. The reason why this is such a big deal is because if I go with L, I would rarely be able to contact you all. It's vital that no one knows his true identity, which means that we cannot have much contact with the outside world in fear that he could be found out. Which is also why we both have decided to trust you all on keeping this a secret. For both mine and L's' safety," Light finished.

"W-what?" Sayu stammered.

"This is what I believe will make me happy."

"I don't know, Light. You're still young. I don't want you living in isolation for your whole life, not to mention the inability to contact your own family at all. And how do you know that this will for sure work out?" Light's mother said.

"I may be young, but that doesn't mean I don't know where I want my life to be headed. You all know that I've always had a special interest in justice. This is my chance to pursue my dream! I won't have another opportunity like this again. And I know, for a fact, that I will stay with L, and that he will stay with me. Please don't doubt me," Light responded, discretely grabbing my hand.

"Just get out of my sight," Light's father suddenly said.

"What?" Light said, squeezing my hand tighter.

"Go. Now! I don't care where you go. Just never come back. I will not have a homosexual living under my roof. I forbid it," he shouted.

"Calm do-" Light's mother attempted to console him before he interrupted her.

"No! I want him out by the end of the night, and that is final."

"I will not allow you to treat Light this way. He has done absolutely nothing wrong. He has gone by your wishes all his life and when he finally makes his own decision, you decide to rid him from your life? That's not right, Mr. Yagami," I finally said. I wasn't scared of this man.

"Out."

"But Dad-" Light started.

"Out. I'll get your mother to pack your things for you and drop them off wherever you're going. But I want you to leave now," he spoke before exiting the room in a huff.

I looked to Sayu to see tears streaming down her cheeks before she stood up and walked towards Light. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I support you, Light. Just remember that. I love you," she said. She held onto him tight for a while before releasing him, giving him a small smile, then following their father.

"I'm so sorry this is happening, Light. I don't know what to do," his mother said.

"It's fine, Mom. Just do what he says. If he doesn't want me, then fine," Light said. His voice quivered as he spoke and he hid his eyes with his bangs. I could see small tears streaming down his face. "You know where L lives. Drop my things off there. L and I will be leaving tomorrow morning at 11 am, so come before then if you wish to say goodbye," Light said before turning and pulling me out of the kitchen by hand, through the front door and out into the cold night.


	17. Final

_**AN: Well, this is it. The last chapter. Sorry for not giving any earlier notice. But do not fret, for I plan on writing a sequel in the near future, so be on the lookout. I know for sure it will be longer than this one.  
>I did not listen to music while writing. I just watched the second Death Note live action movie as I wrote. I could honestly write a whole paragraph pontificating all of the Death Note movies, but I'm going to assume no one cares, and you just want me to get on with the last chapter. Alright, alright.<strong>_

* * *

><p>General P.O.V/

When Light's mother left after dropping off his things, the two teens sat on L's couch, both running through the events of the day in their minds. Light could still feel the dried tears on his cheek, cursing at himself for allowing L to see him in that state. He didn't want L to think he was some cry baby. Light suddenly felt very tired, his eyelids failing to stay open. He decided to break the awkward silence that had been between him and L ever since they left Light's house.

"I'm sorry you had to see and hear all of that, L," Light said as he laid his head on L's lap and closed his eyes. He was deeply saddened by the thought of his father not even wanting to see him anymore due to his sexual preference. He knew his father was rather closed-minded, but he hadn't thought he would have taken it as far as he did. But he couldn't change it. He'd have to accept it, however much he didn't want to.

"It's not your fault. And I don't mind it. Try to not let it bother you too much. I understand that you must be feeling upset due to your father's reaction, but he would have found out at some point in your life. Isn't it better that it happened while you had someone to support you?" L said, resting his hand on Light's side.

"I suppose. And I'm thankful," Light responded quietly.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I could be a lot better."

"I'll be here for you."

"I know."

"But if you want to sleep, I advise that you get to a bed or else you'll wake up with a sore back," L chuckled lightly.

Light sighed before sitting up and stalking towards L's bedroom and plopping down onto the bed. L followed him and smiled as he saw his lover lying on his bed.

"So you're taking mine? And you're not even going to get changed? I highly doubt what you're wearing now is going to be comfortable at all."

"I'm too tired."

"Are you now?"

"Yes."

Light climbed under the covers and slowly closed his eyes, attempting to ignore the uncomfortable feeling his shirt was giving him. God, he hated sleeping in shirts. Before long, he got fed up with the fabric clinging to his skin and pulled it off, enjoying the feeling. He laid back down just as L laid next to him and wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist protectively, as if Light would disappear if he didn't hold on tight enough. Light basked in the feeling of the man he loved holding onto him as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I guess they're not coming. Figured, by the way my mother left so quickly after dropping my things off," said Light solemnly. He slumped his shoulders and ran his fingers through his hair. It was becoming a habit. He stood from L's front steps where he had been waiting for his family. "We should be going then."<p>

"I'm sure your mother and sister would have wanted to see you off. It's possible that it's not their fault, but rather the fact that your father could be holding them back from doing so," L said in a poor attempt to comfort Light.

"You know, this _is _for the best. I mean, if I hadn't have met you and my father found out about my sexuality, I wouldn't have had anywhere to go," Light sadly chuckled. "But I still can't believe this is happening."  
>"Nervous?"<br>"You could say that, I guess."  
>"Once again, I'm here for you. Let me know if anything gets too stressful."<br>"I know. Thank you. But I know I'm going to miss my family, despite what happened."

L was silent, knowing that if he attempted to console Light, he could unknowingly make it worse. So instead, he assisted Light in packing his bags into the back of Watari's car. Near, Matt and Mello had already left and would be waiting at the airport with Roger for the three.

When they finished, Watari held the car door open as Light climbed in, L following soon after. After Watari climbed into the driver seat, they took off to the airport. L discussed to Light what would be happening when they arrived. They would be taking a plane to what L called HQ, though he never really inquired where it was. He wanted Light to wait and see.

They arrived at the airport and were greeted by Roger attempting to stop the three boys from fighting.

"It's not my fault I'm better than you," Near scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You wish you were better than me, you freakin' misfit albino!" Mello shouted, pushing Near's shoulder.

"I think we all know that you're not, Mello. So please refrain from spouting such nonsense. It really does get on my nerves. Especially the rude name calling."

"That's enough. The last thing we want to do is draw attention to ourselves, isn't that right?" L interrupted as he and Light approached the group.

"Finally. You guys took forever," Matt complained. "My GameBoy is almost dead, which means I won't be able to play it on the plane. Damnit."

"Hey, watch your language," L said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Shall we go then?" Roger said.

"Let's do this!" Matt exclaimed happily before running ahead, Mello following.

"So innocent," L sighed after picking up the younger boys forgotten luggage and handing it to Watari.

The group boarded the plane and before long were airborne, on their way to whatever lay ahead in their lives.


	18. Important Message!

_**Hello, fanfiction readers! I come with an important message to readers of this fanfiction. After looking back and rereading this story, I've come to a decision. I have a lot more I want to add to this story before I come out with my sequal. Therefore, I will be rewriting this story right from the beginning. I will be keeping this original up, and I will upload my rewrite under the name "Opposites Attract." (I like this name better, I feel like it suits the story better than New Friends.) Be on the lookout if you're interested in reading it, and make sure to follow me for updates!  
>I would also like to say that I have a tumblr, so if you're also interested in following me on that then PM me and I'll be sure to link you.<strong>_

_**Happy Holidays to all!**_


End file.
